A Reaper, 2 Jokers, a Sadist, Masochist, and a scientist go to school
by CartrigeReality
Summary: Harry, the MOD, turns out to be ReaperSans on a vacation. But he wants to retry Harry's life, maybe save a few people in the process, but this time he has Geno, Edge, Blueberry, Science, and Classic to help him out. Has alot of AUs including ReaperTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, AfterTale, UnderTale, and ScienceSans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I've had this idea for a while and decided to write something for it. This takes place** _ **after**_ **the Deathly Hallows** **…** **for a bit (You'll see what I mean later on) and Harry being the MOD I decided to have a little Undertale AU twist, that is, Harry being Death also known as ReaperSans.**

 **Please note I Do NOT own Harry Potter, Undertale, Or** _ **most**_ **of the AU's in this. I also probably don't own any fan work you may recognize, such as that one AU Christmas comic. I don't own that, how about I say: If you recognize it then I probably don't own it.**

 **Thank you and Enjoy~**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry stared at the wall in his bedroom, bored out of his mind. Being the Master of Death lead to a few changes. First, any one or anything he touched died. He learned this during gardening when all the plants and bugs died when he touched them. He _did_ find a solution, though. All he had to do was wear gloves all the time. He _really_ wanted to try punching Malfoy with his gloves off though, just to see if it was the same for humans. Change two, was he now was a skeleton. Literally. He could make himself look like a human but it took a lot of effort. And change three, he had access to the Void and Anti-void now, though he really didn't see a difference. One was pitch black and the other a bluish white colour. And with access to that, came the other AU's.

Apparently he decided to be Human and take a break from his job for a while, as says Geno, one of his… friends so to speak. And many of the AU's were surprised to see him back so soon. Memories had slowly been coming back to him as well, like that time in the anti-void he deliberately… He should probably just apologize to classic sans and not dwell on the fact that he could have killed him. Harry- excuse me, Death frowned, thinking of when he could do just that, unknowingly making his way _to_ the anti-void. Blinking, he looked up and groaned. He really needed to stop doing that when he spaces out.

He decided to walk around while he was here. The anti-void was a bit 'homier' than the Void, there was a few buildings that the AU's shared, much like apartment buildings, that they could stay in and come and go. Each also had a large kitchen, living room, and a few extra rooms to be used for clubs, like Friend Cub or Science Club. Making his way to building two, he was a bit surprised to see SwapSans, better known as Blueberry or just Blue.

Blue didn't seem to notice him, so he continued walking to his room.

Death sighed, flopping onto the bed. Maybe if Geno came around he could go and torment him. It wasn't very likely though. AUs tended to stay in their AUs. They would come around here every now and then, sure, but most of the time they stayed in their own timelines. It could get quite lonely sometimes, here. Then, then Death had an idea. The best Idea he has had in a long time.

Running down to the living room, he caught Blueberry just before he left. "Hey Blue! Hold on, I need to ask a favor from you if ya don't mind." He said walking towards the excitable AU. Blueberry turned to him. "Oh! Hi-a Death. I didn't notice you were here! Heh, sorry about that." He apologized. Death waved him off. "Nah, its no problem, but can you send these to Geno, Classic, Science, and have one yourself, as well as choosing a Sans to give one to?" Death asked. Blue nodded. "No Problem! I have to get going now, so see Ya!" Blueberry hopped through the gateway portal-y thing.

Now all Death had to do was wait.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Sifting through his mailbox, Classic found a black envelope with white ink written who it was from and who it was for. Ignoring the rest of the mail, Classic went inside and read the letter.

 _Death Here,_

 _I was getting bored -again- and had an idea._

 _I'm seeing if a few different AUs, including yourself,_

 _wanted to be a part of a little outing, so to speak._

 _Remember when I went as a Human a while back?_

 _Well it's a pretty odd world. So I wanted to try_

 _again- maybe save a few people. But with a few_

 _other AUs to help me out, and having us retain our_

 _memories. As for the whole 'being human' part, you_

 _will go to whichever human would fit you most. If_

 _you agree, please reply and come by to the Anti-Void in an hour. Thanks_

 _-Death_

Classic went and got a sheet of paper, scrawling 'yes' and throwing it into a rift leading to the anti-void. "Hey bro, I'm gonna be out for a bit." He said to his brother and left, taking a walk.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Geno was sitting in the void quietly when a letter hit him in the face out of nowhere. Grumbling, he read the letter, and glanced around. Truth be told he was getting a bit bored. He hastily scribbled "yes" and sent it through to the anti-void. If it would get him out of here for a bit, he was in hands down.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Science was sipping on a mug of hot tea, leisurely working on some blueprints for something or other when a black envelope appeared out of nowhere, sitting on his desk quietly. Shrugging, he opened it and read it, smirking. He sighed. Might as well tag along, just to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. You never knew with Death and Geno. He scrawled 'Yes' Neatly on a spare sheet of paper and sent it to the anti-void.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Blue was thinking about who to give the extra as he read his note. Humming, he smiled, thinking of just the Sans. Absentmindedly he wrote a quick "Yes" and sent both notes off.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

A figure sat alone in his room, a letter appeared above him and promptly fell on his chest. Blinking, he read the letter, and scrawled a "yes" and sent it off thinking. This could be fun…

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Death sat on the couch, waiting for the replies when all the letters simultaneously flew straight into his face. He felt like this was Karma, though he didn't know what for. Reading the replies, he smiled. This was going to be fun. Or, at least it wont be boring. He did have to wonder who Blue chose though. He supposed he will find out in an hours time, when they all come to plan it out and leave.

There was a knock on the door, and an excited Blue came in. "Hey Blue" Death greeted. "Hello~" "So, who did you invite?" He inquired. Blueberry grinned. "Now that would be telling. You'll see, though he's probably going to be the last to arrive." Blue said happily. "Whatever you say." Death said quietly. At that time the other three arrived. "Yo" Classic greeted. "What he said." Science said. Geno just nodded and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and came back as quickly as he left. Another sans came in, one Edge, from Underfell.

"Now that were all here" Death started, "I might as well explain this world to you. First off, its on the surface. Second there is magic, and we will be attending a school for magic in Scotland, a place with funny accents. Third, there's a mass murderer on the rise wreaking havoc and id like to stop him with the least amount of lives possible this time." He explained. "Alright then, so when do we leave?" Science asked. "Now, actually." Death replied and snapped his fingers, and then, they were gone.

Back in the Harry Potter Universe, six toddlers woke up as new people. Two as brothers, one as a lonely heir, one a quiet studier, one a rich kid with a really weird last name, and one, the boy who lived.

 **Hello again, any guesses as to who is who? I'll leave you to ponder, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the way this is going to work, I will use a chapter to cover one character's childhood as Harry Potter characters at a time. Besides this chapter, that is. If you want to, you can suggest who to do next, I don't mind.**

 **Firehedgehog: I'll take that as a compliment**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: You got two of your guesses right :)**

 **Anyways, I do not own Undertale, Harry Potter, or these AUs. Thanks and Enjoy**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _~Blueberry and Classic~_

 _Age 1 ½_

Being a babybones again wasn't very high on sans' to do list, that was for sure. He couldn't grab stuff properly and he had to pretend he couldn't speak till he was two or something. Luckily, in a random twist of fate, he had a brother. A _twin_ brother. Who miraculously turned out to be Blueberry. It was something the both of them were elated about. Sans had also been wondering how they would find each other, but he never voiced his opinion. But with Blueberry, he just _knew_ he was who he was. It was pretty helpful.

Sans heard footsteps coming up the stairs to their room and he fell silent, as he had been quietly talking with blue. Molly, their apparent 'mom' in this universe, picked the two up gingerly. "Were going shopping for some of your brother's school supplies, and I can't find anyone to watch you this time" She said to the one and a half year olds. Sans saw Blue brighten considerably, he absolutely _loved_ going to Diagon Ally. Sans enjoyed the few times they've been as well, so he smiled, just a bit. She set the two down gently and started walking to the kitchen. Funny story really, Classic and blue -around the age of just under a year- decided they didn't want to have to crawl around anymore and decided to walk. Well, I give Classic too much credit, it was mainly Blueberry's idea, but you should have _seen_ Molly's face when she saw them walking. It was a mix of joy, horror, pride, and a bunch of other stuff. And that was the fateful day Classic and Blue decided to take this worlds jokes by storm.

Molly handed Classic to Charlie, holding Blue herself, and the Weaslys flooed to Diagon Ally, and dispelled the dust before heading to go get school stuff. Charlie was in charge of books, like every year, so, with Classic, he went to the second hand book store. Classic tugged on Charlie's robes, pointing to the book shelves, so Charlie set him down and Classic went to look at a few of the books, being sure to stay in the view of his brother.

Charlie was honestly baffled by the twins, on a daily basis. Sometimes he swears he could hear them talking to each other. Other times he sees them reading, which isn't much of a secret anymore actually. And walking at barely a year old. It was enough to make his head spin. But he never said anything. It wasn't bad or life – threatening, so he saw no reason to.

As for classic, he was looking at a practical joke book. Charlie had an apprenticeship so maybe he had a few knuts to get this with. Taking the book, he went over and tugged on Charlie's robes, showing him the book. Sighing, the older boy nodded, what's the worst that could happed? Oh, he had _no_ clue what he just unleashed.

Back with Molly and Blueberry, they were getting robes with the others when Blueberry saw it. A scarf that looked just like the one Pappy gave him. Checking the price, it said a sickle, so he brought it to Molly to see if they could get it. Molly said yes immediately, cooing about how adorable it looked on him. Blue just smiled adorably and giggled. Next on the list was getting potions supplies. Blue wondered if he would see that bat-like man again. He may seem mean but when he thought no one was looking, he would be really nice and explained a few things about potions he didn't quite get. So far, he was the only one who knew Classic and Blue could speak. Molly didn't seem to like him though, nor did his brothers.

When they got there, Blueberry was sad to say the bat-man wasn't there. Next time he saw him, he resolved to ask his name. Blue respected the different potion ingredients, behaving in this store. He knew the owner was strict and he didn't want to get kicked out. How else would he find the bat-man?

 _Age 3_

Blue was sitting on the couch waiting for Classic to come down the stairs. He was dressed in nicer clothes because Molly said they were going to some ball at the Ministry. Blueberry still wore his scarf though. No matter what Molly said, he wouldn't take it of. Classic came down the stairs dramatically, wearing nice clothes… till you reached the shoe department that is. He was wearing fuzzy pink slippers. "clasSIC wear the proper shoes! Mum put good money into them." Blue admonished. Classic sighed, switching his shoes out quickly. Molly, and the rest of the Weasly clan, thought nothing of the nicknames, think they were simply that; adorable nicknames. "Fine fine, in my opinion though,I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ were my mom with how you act." Classic snickered. Blue groaned, but he had a smile on his face.

"Alright everyone, Minerva will be arriving shortly to watch Ron and Ginny, I expect you all to be at your best behavior at this Ball." Molly said, looking pointedly at the twins who had started earning a tricksterish reputation in the family. "Yes Mum~" The two giggled, trying their best to look innocent. "I have half a mind to leave you two here as well." She added and the twins immediately straightened up. "Everyone to the floo, and say 'Ministry of Magic' loud and clear." Arthur said going first. Then went Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Last were the twins, who saw Minerva come in as the two went into the floo. Shouting at the same time, they disappeared into green flames. Minerva shook her head at the childish antics.

Using each other to stay upright, they exited the fireplace wit little to no problem, unlike their brothers it seems. Blue giggled at Charlie's face, who looked like he was going to have an early death, or at least loose his lunch. Having the ash dispelled, the family went towards where the ball was being held. It was a giant room, a chandelier the size of Undyne's ego Classic thought. Tall marble pillars lead to the ceiling. It was beautiful.

Molly and Arthur danced, leaving the children alone and trusting the Ministry's protection. Charlie and Bill talked quietly, Percy chatting up a storm with some of his classmates, and the twins? They were looking for some fun. No, not any pranks, they didn't want to anger the government or possibly get their dad fired, but they wanted someone around their age to talk to.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed to near black out. A voice was projected throughout the room. One sentence was said before _it_ started. "Run and you shall perish." It reminded Classic of Death's voice when he was angry. There were spells cast, and the fight began. Death eaters flooded in everywhere. Stunning and killing left and right, The Aurors stood no chance. Classic took Blues hand and ran towards the floo stations, as were many other witches and wizards. And as the small three year olds they were, they separated.

"Blue? BLUE! BLUE WHERE ARE YOU!" Classic shouted. Hearing a faint 'classic…' he turned to see a Death Eater holding him in the air with a choke hold. Classic's eye glowed Blue. "Don't. Touch. BLUEBERRY!" He yelled summoning two Gaster Blasters and toasting the Death Eater. He ran to Blueberry, who was still in shock, picked him up, and flooed back home to the Burrow.

Nobody knew who summoned those… _things_ that day except the twins. It was on headlines everywhere, from America to France, wondering what could have caused those skulls. And nobody found out. The twins never forgot that incident in the Ministry, but never talked about it either. They had a silent agreement to not let it cause fear in them though. They both would stay strong.

 _Age 5_

The two were sitting on the top of the Bunk Bed they had convinced Arthur to make for them, planning their next devious idea. Yesterday they swapped the sugar and the salt so for breakfast their sausage tasted sweet, but they didn't dare try the cookies Molly made. They had singled down a few when their door opened, revealing a distressed Charlie.

Turns out, Charlie had a crush, and had no idea _whatsoever_ on how to deal with it. It was quite funny, him coming to the twins, who at the time, _were five years old._ However, something Charlie has realized, is that they usually had the best advice. So he asked what he should do. "well, girls like flowers.. so there's that" Blue supplied. "You could get to know her, as a friend, see if she's who you think she is." Classic added. "And if so, go for it!" Blue finished, giggling. Charlie nodded slowly. "Thanks… oh and this stays between us, okay?" Charlie said, getting two thumbs up each for an answer.

After he left, Blue turned to Classic. "You thinking what I'm thing?" Blue asked. "Start a Blackmail Journal with all our blackmail in it?" Classic guessed. "YEP!" Blueberry giggled, hopping from the bunk and fetching an empty journal, putting that in first.

 _Age 7_

Classic and Blue were outside, tossing Gnomes out of the garden when five year old Ginny came running towards them, a platinum blond girl trailing behind her. "BRO-BROs look! I made a new friend!" The five year old grinned. "Really? Who is it?" Classic asked, while Blue looked at them smiling. "oh, my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. Are you quite sure you are in fact you, though?" The blond asked wistfully. Blue and Classic shared a look. The two smiled and nodded. "I think dear Blue" "And I as well Classic" "that we have made a new friend" The two said in their twin-speak.

"Three friends in one day? I must be quite lucky" Luna smiled softly. Ginny giggled. "Be warned though, they pull pranks like little… um… uhhh… GARGOYLES! That's the word." Ginny said happily. "Aww Ginny," Blue started, "You give Gargoyles too much credit" Classic finished, grinning. Ginny and Luna giggled. "Your brothers are pretty cool" Luna commented. "I know right, they're the best. I got more but besides Charlie, They're all pretty boring." Ginny snickered. "Charlie's in his last year, then he's going to move to Romania to work on a dragon reserve with his mentor." The redhead added. Luna blinked. "That sounds fun" She said. "Heh, you bet. Last summer he visited, got some pretty cool pictures too, here. Take a look" Classic said, pulling some pictures out of his jacket pocket and handing them to Luna.

"Wow…" was all the blond could say. Blueberry sniggered, and thought of an idea. "Hey, wanna try degnoming the garden with us? You just catch 'em and throw 'em. Its actually quite fun" Blue suggested, and the two girls nodded. And that was how Molly came to find the twins, her daughter, and their neighbor having a gnome throwing contest, that Ginny was winning much to the twin's surprise. That girl had a mean throw.

 _Age 9_

Diagon Ally was rather busy today, but it was the Twin's birthday and they wanted to go, so the Weaslys plus Luna were walking around, looking around the Quiddage shop and Book shop. That's when they felt it. Another AU was somewhere in Diagon Ally. They asked if they could walk around on their own, and set off in search of him.

Just passing Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, too late. The book store. Just missed him. Back to the floo, they saw a flash of blond hair and the feeling disappeared. Sighing, the two returned to their family.

A bit later they went and got Ice-cream. Classic and Blue both getting Banana Fudge. "Hey mum, can we check the clothing store?" Classic asked, Molly nodded kindly and off they went. Classic went around, till he found what he was looking for. The fur was a bit more silver than the original, but other than that it looked the same as his old jacket. He brought it to his mother, who got it as his present choice. Immediately he put it on, snuggling into its warmth.

Blue giggled, and asked if they could go to the potions store, much to the Weaslys confusion. He could always use Bills old Cauldron and Books on potions, as well as sets, so he looked at the ingredients themselves. He had a small garden of his own he grew most of his ingredients, but he wanted to get a few animal based ones. He chose two and presented them to Molly, who smiled and got them.

They flooed back home and had a home baked cake, courtesy of Molly and her amazing cooking skills. After, Classic and Blue retreated to their room, reading about potions and other topics.

 _Age 11_

The twins smirked as they saw Ginny, who was sad to see her two favourite brothers leaving. "Aww, don't be sad." "youll be with us in two years" "Well send you a doorknob" They said, out the window just before the train started moving.

Setteling into their compartment, they got out their charms text, reading till Blue spoke up. "I still cant believe the 'Bat-man' is a Teacher here. Its pretty cool, don't you think?" Blueberry smiled. Classic laughed. "Yeah, its pretty funny though, eh?" He said, Blue nodding. Classic got serious. "Seems were alone this year" He noted quietly. Blueberry nodded quietly. "Well! Theres always next year~" Blue said optimistically. "Too true" Classic smiled.

 **Hello! So, just clarifying, Fred is Blueberry and George is Classic. Thanks, and put which AU you want done next. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello There, so down in the reviews someone recommended I do Geno next, so why not! When I was thinking about who he is 'reborn' as so to speak, I debated greatly. My headcanon Geno personality is a bit more outgoing than a lot of people portray him as, and I finally decided on having this person as him. And I like to think in the anti-void there is wifi/the internet.**

 **StarWolf: Close!**

 **XmarinachanX: Here ya go.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks** **...** **I think** **…** **?**

 **You know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, Undertale, or anything else you recognize. Thank you kindly~**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

~Geno~

 _Age 1_

Geno frowned angrily. He was so going to kick Death when he saw him next. Seriously. These people didn't have the _internet_. And if it wasn't bad enough, he had to wear _robes_ like mr stupid face hipster death did. He didn't have that massive gash in his stomach that was constantly bleeding though, even if he did cough up a bit of blood once and a while, so he would thank death before beating him to a pulp. Either way, _Death was going to get it_.

Sighing, Geno looked around the room he was in. The small crib was obviously expensive, the gleaming silver it was, intricate snakes with emerald eyes wrapping around the bars. The floor was a spotless white carpet, a green circular rug in the middle of the room. A large window, framed by thick green curtains, led to a view of a large meadow and a forest in the distance. The walls were a pale grey. It was simple but elegant, especially for an infants room.

Geno frowned again, thinking about his 'parents' in this universe. They were nice enough, they cared for him, but they didn't spent any time with him. They never read him stories like he did for Pappy. They never played with him like he did with Pappy. They never did anything with him, unlike him and Papyrus, who did anything and everything. It was a bit saddening. Blinking away tears he hadn't notice had formed, he watched the window outside, so unbearably alone.

 _Age 2_

Geno sat up from his chair in the library quickly, feeling as if somewhere, somehow, someone started something that may or may not cause him trouble in the future. Then he heard the whispers. Following, he heard scarse things like 'attacking the ministry' 'hosting a ball' 'should be no survivors' and 'at nightfall' and his eyes widened. Running to his room, he shut the door and locked it, shivering. He knew Lucius supported the Dark Lords ideals, but he didn't know to what extent. But now he did. And now he knew to be weary of him.

Hearing Lusius call him, Geno took a deep breath and slowly pushed his door opened. He walked down the hall slowly, watching his surroundings. He stepped into the livingroom without a sound. "Yes, sir?" He asked quietly. "Draco, your godfather Severus will be watching you while I go… out, for a while. I expect a good report when I get back. Your mother is doing business elsewhere." Lucius explained and appriated out.

A few minutes later, the floo lit up with bright green flames, Severus walking through. The two respected each other, a level up from tolerating each other, so Geno was surprised when Severus had a grin on his face and looked genuinely excited.

"Draco I have an idea. And I need your help. Potions lab, now." Severus said quickly and darted off to where the potions lab was. Geno shrugged, muttering confusedly, and followed Severus at a slower and quieter pace.

When he got there, ingredients and a cauldron were already pulled out, Severus sorting and taking the things he needed quickly. Geno read the instructions and cocked his head in confusion. "You might want to replace the frog spleen with a bat spleen, otherwise wouldn't the potion turn into a highly potent acid?" He asked, no emotion displayed in his voice. Severus nodded. This was why he brought Draco with him to make potions. He could point out things Severus himself did not notice or think of.

Substituting said ingredients, the Potions Master got to work, Geno fixing things and helping him out the entire way. It was an extremely potent dreamless sleep potion he had been working on, he could get a killing selling it. Especially after the war that had just been fought. Geno was going to test it, due to him wanting his potion made in the beginning. He had horrible dreams the Malfoys couldn't explain, or wouldn't, on Geno's part.

Bottling it up, Severus noticed the time. "You should be getting to sleep now, Draco." He said, Geno nodded and took a bottle with him, Severus watching as he went up to his room. Downing the bottle quickly, Geno fell asleep, previous memories never making it to his dreams thanks to the potion. His worries about the Ministry and Lucius temporarily forgotten.

 _Age 4_

Closing the book he had been reading, Geno stood up and walked outside. For a moment, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds and sunshine. Sighing, he made his way to the forest. It was empty and quiet, animals sensing what was within him and fleeing. It was peaceful though. Snow and leaves crunching beneath him. He pulled his scarf closer to him. It resembled Papyrus's so he bought it, familiarity giving him a bit of hope.

Winter in England was cold. Beautiful yes, but cold. It gave him chills when he walked through it, even when he wore both a jumper and a jacket. Bending over, he started coughing violently, a small bit of blood making it onto his cloves and the snow. After about a minute, he straightened up, wiping the blood off his mouth and gloves. He sincerely hated when that happened. Stupid Death for not completely fixing him in this universe.

He continued walking till he reached a cave. Wiggling through the small enterance, he sighed in relief when warmth hit him. The cave had a hot spring in it, warming the stone, air, and water, and acting as a natural sauna and heated swimming hole.

Taking his shoes and socks off, he let his feet hang in the warm water. He smiled a little. He wished that soon, he could find someone to show this to. A friend maybe? Preferably an AU. He shrugged. When the time came, he knew this place would be useful.

 _Age 6_

Geno met someone new today. Two someone's, actually. Not to say he licked them of course, he hated them. Lucius had introduced them, being 'business partners' with their parents. Crabbe and Goyle… ugh.

Avoiding the two like the plague, he made his way to the adults and explained his distaste for the other children. The adults, being the idiots they were, laughed it off and told him to go _play_. Geno was 99% sure they were drunk, or at least a bit tipsy.

He spent the day hiding out in the library, somewhere those two never went, thankfully. He had the house elves bring him down food and water so he didn't have to leave and risk seeing the two bumbling _idiots_ who didn't know what _no_ meant. Their parents should teach them manners, and basic social interaction. Jeeze.

 _Age 8_

Today they were going to Diagon Ally to get supplies for something. Wandering around, he decided to go to Knockturn Ally's book store. Going to the back, he picked up a few books on potions, paid, and left. Going to the ice-cream shop, he got a bowl of Mint and Honey ice-cream, and decided to walk around, Lucius letting him go around on his own a bit, with the instructions to Floo back home when he was done.

Humming to the tune of the old 'London bridge' nursery rhyme, he had a hop in his step as he walked around, a slight smile on his face. His red scarf twirling behind him, he looked up at the sky. Cloudy. He couldn't see the sun, but that was to be expected in England.

He heard a voice, in the back of his mind, whispering to him. He swiftly turned around, looking up and down the street confused. He followed the voice, watching his surroundings carefully. Down a back ally, two lefts and a right, till the voice left. Yet again confused, Geno continued walking slowly and carefully. Hearing whimpering to his left, he followed it behind a few boxes and barrels.

Two children sat, the elder holding what appeared to be his younger brother closer to him. The older in a worn blue sweater, the younger in an orange sweater in a slightly newer condition. Geno froze, the parallels to similar to his taste. "Please… help Penlope…" The older boy said quietly, looking up at Geno with wide eyes.

Snapping out of his daze, Geno picked the two up carefully, they were too light, and brought them to the Leaky Cauldron. "Ah, Geno, how nice to see you again" Tom said warmly. Geno just nodded. "Tom, can I ask you a favour?" He asked. Seeing Tom nod, he continued, "I found these two, give em a good meal- put it on my tab. Take em to some place, a nice Orphanage, anything. Just help 'em." Geno said, leaving the two kids with Tom and running out quickly.

He felt two more presences he vaguely recognized, but he was too shaken to stay and find out what it was. Running towards the floo he went home and ran up to his room quietly.

 _Getting a Letter (11)_

Geno was sitting in the diningroom eating breakfast when an owl swooped in, getting itself in his eggs and sausage. Glaring at the owl, he took the parcel and read it, then showed it to Lucius, who told him to go collect the supplies. Sighing, he got a small pouch of money and left for Diagon ally. Alone. Like he always was.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 **Have a complamentary bucket of FEELS** _ **I insist**_ **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. FRIST OFF, IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR TRANS PEOPLE / DISLIKE THEM, THEN I RECOMMEND LEAVING. I don't mean this in a rude way, but I know there are people who hate / dislike this, but this fic will have this as well as homosexual parts. Nothing** _ **bad**_ **, except maybe humor *cough*Reaper*cough* but seriously, if you don't like this type of thing, I recommend you leave as I am** _ **not**_ **changing that. As for why I did what I did to Hermione, take a look at the definition, ok? Now see? Ok. And if you don't like it, don't yell at me for it because** _ **it will not change**_ **. And this is a Fanfiction ladies and gentlemen. You don't have to like it. And Sci may seem a bit OOC, but remember he has to 'act' like a kid. I don't own Undertale, Harry Potter, or anything you recognize. Also, points to those people who recognize a few of the characters in this chapter.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks**

 **XmarinachanX: No, I ship it as well actually. And thank you.**

 **Crazy Dragon Ninja: Heh, well a writer does try to surprise it's readers**

 **Guest: I Think this is a compliment? And yeah, my summaries suck.**

 **Guest: Boom**

 **XD(Guest): Heh, wait, was that a pun**

 **NO NOT THE FEELS(Guest): Thanks, and Feels are alwaysssss**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks, and wow, we had the same order in mind. Also, for his nickname, ive seen both Red and Edge used. I'm probably going to use both, so** **…** **Kind of like Blueberry/Blue.**

 _Age 1_

Immediately, Sci knew there was something wrong, something _terribly_ wrong. And when he found out, he would have strangled Death _then and there_ if he was here. He was turned into a McFriggin _GiRl_.

And so, even if it was how he originally how he acted, He would throw himself into books to try and temporarily forget about it. Thankfully, his 'parents' in this world weren't conservative, else they would have had a fit over how he acted in the future.

For now though, as an infant, he was stuck in those pink frilly dresses they put him in. He didn't make it easy for them though. He had… 'trained' his parents in a way. Fussing when something was either pink, frilly, or a dress, but remaining calm when it was not. And apparently, they got the message. Sort of. At least they didn't put him in those humiliating _abominations_ anymore.

His parents were nice though, and had Degrees in Science too. That would mean they were smart, and them being smart means _books_ and _science_ and _fun_. He would often scan through open books they had left lying around, mainly about history and science. His parents thought it was cute, him 'trying to imitate them' and talking about 'how smart _she_ was to try to imitate them at this age' and he was getting real tired of it.

 _Age 2_

Sci decided he would be their 'little genius' so he could read more books. Talking, walking, and reading well enough to understand college level books was something the Winchesters were proud of. Sci just thought them weird. Meh, who cares anyways. He had books until he met up with the other AU's again. And even then, he'd rely on books to give him an escape from their craziness.

Reading a few more lines, he closed his book suddenly and went to the kitchen and pulled out a snack from the pantry. Smiling, he sat back down and continued to read, taking periodic bites from the chocolate bar. _Who knew sugar could be so_ good _?_

 _Age 4_

Sci decided today would be the day. This was the day he would ask why he couldn't be a boy. Technically he knew 'why' but his parents didn't need to know that. So he adjusted his glasses that were 'for show' as he had previously explained to his parents at the store when he was three, and put his best innocent face on.

Walking up to his 'father' John and his 'mother' Mary, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Um… Mum, Dad… why do I have to be a girl? Why can't I be a boy? I'd rather be a boy…" He asked, in his best 'childish innocence' voice. John and Mary shared a look. John nodded and Mary went to call her cousin. John knelt down to Sci. "Now, why do you feel like you want to be a boy?" He asked. Sci puffed out his cheeks in fake irritation. "Because! I just- do." He said childishly, pushing a strand of hair from his face. John sighed, this was going to be a _long_ week…

The next day, Mary's cousin Matthew showed up, having brought his husband Gilbert.. "Mathew! I'm glad you could come over. I… need your help with what we talked about on the phone." She said, beckoning the two inside. "Hmm, so where is the little one…?" Matthew asked quietly, smirking when he noticed Gilbert looking around the house in amazement. "I'm Here Sir" Sci said quietly.

 _Age 6_

"Sci! Come Downstairs! The Guests will be arriving soon." Mary called from downstairs. "Coming!" He called from his room upstairs. Sci hastily adjusted the small bowtie and mini-suit he was wearing, before running downstairs.

It was his little brother's birthday. He'd never replace Paps, the little ball of energy, but he still loved him. And guess what! Dean was turning two today! John wasn't here though… he was off 'hunting' as he so claimed. Sci thought there was something else –he was sure of it, because he didn't come home with any type of animal. Maybe it was a different type of hunting… Well who knows.

Sci smiled and ruffled Deans hair. The toddler huffed frowning, and went back to playing in a sea of balloons. He set down a crudely wrapped present on the table and went to get the door as someone knocked. It was uncles Matthew and Gilbert. "Hello Sci, how-" Matthew started but was cut off by Gilbert. "ZE AWESOME UNCLE GIL HAS ARRIVED!" He shouted, picking up Dean and spinning him in the air, Dean giggling happily.

Matthew and Sci smiled. "As I was saying, how have the teachers been treating you?" he asked quietly. "Um, good I guess. Mr Danis is rather nice to me… but Ms Ristan is a bit harsh. Not mean per say, but still. Sci hummed, walking with Matthew to the kitchen for food. "Matthew, do you know why dad's always gone nowadays?" He asked.

Matthew frowned. "Its not something you should worry about Sci." he said quickly.

"Whatever you say sir…" Sci said quietly, a slight tilt of his head going down told Matthew he was not, indeed, 'fine.'

 _Age 8_

What was that _THING_?! What WAS IT WHAT WASIT WHATWASIT WHATWASITWHATWASITWHATWASIT?! AND WHAT WAS IT DOING TO SAM?!

Sci had been walking up from downstairs when he heard Mary 'talking' to Dad. But it wasn't, he had just seen him downstairs…

Then what had Mary been seeing?

Sci ran up to the nursery as fast as his short legs could carry him. He tossed the door open. "GET AWAY FROM SAMMY!" He screamed, letting his magic go wild, blue magic bringing Sam to him as bones were tossed where _it_ stood.

But it vanished.

And appeared right where he was, placing a hand on Sci's forehead and muttering something akin to 'sleep.'

And Sci fell to the ground knocked out, Sam falling right next to him, the once skeleton never noticed the bit of blood around the younger child's mouth.

 _Age 9_

Sci hated that his family had to go to America. He was supposed to stay In Britain, go to Hogwarts… Right? So he decided he would run. He said goodbye to Dean, and Dean alone, telling him to take care of Sam, and he left.

So there he was, on the streets, Sci Winchester. Just Sci, now, he supposed, when a couple in their thirty's came up to him. "Are you lost, child Where are your parents?" The woman asked. "I… Gone…" He said, not elaborating.

"Poor thing…" The woman said, glancing at her husband, who nodded. They had always wanted a child, but could never conceive one. "How would you like to come with us then?" The man asked. "I'm Jean Granger, this is my wife Lucy Granger"

Sci looked up. If they tried something, he could always stop them and run away again. "I'm Sci. Sci Granger now, I guess." He said quietly.

 _Age 11_

Sci was reading a thick biology book when the owl came. Smirking, he picked the letter up and read it quietly. "Mom! I got a letter!"

This would be a fun year… hopefully… he'd enjoy strangling death though. Seriously. First the _'girl'_ stunt and then the whole 'Demon hunter biological father' thing.


End file.
